Just like the others
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: AU. Douglas didn't meet the Lab Rats quite as early. Heck, they met and fought Krane before meeting their father? Uncle? Whatever. But even more curious was meeting his sons. No OCs. If any, only minor.
1. Chapter 1

**For those invested in the story Spreading, this has nothing to do with it.**

Was it right? His mom didn't love him? She couldn't right? She wouldn't have let him take him. She wouldn't have if she loved him. So she didn't love him. And daddy didn't either. He at least said so. Mom never made it clear. But this man. These men... They cared for him didn't they? They gave him lots of checkups to make sure he was okay. They let him play with the other kids.

They made him special. One they made him stronger. Just like his new siblings. But he was different.

His other siblings were taken away, to be "trained". He stayed with the improver man. The trainer man would visit, but leave saying he would come back. He did. Repeatedly, each time, something in him hiding away. Wanting to run and hide. The improver man kept him from the trainer man. He began calling the improver man Uncle.

Uncle protected him. Let him help him. He enjoyed helping, even if he hated seeing what was brought to them. Mostly babies. Sometimes they were kids. They would talk to him, scared of being improved. It wasn't that bad, he would assure them. It didn't matter. It would happen anyway.

No matter how many times they improved others, it never grew easier. The trainer grew harsher. Uncle was nervous. So they built some help.

They named him Marcus. He looked like a younger and cooler version of Uncle. He liked to help. And trainer was satisfied.

When the trainer was gone they would rest, build, invent, and in his own case, learn. Vaguely he remembered school. Not that Marcus did. He was built. And Uncle didn't like to talk about it. But he was required to learn. So he learned. How to cook, how to work devices, how to do math, how to disable a bomb, kids stuff.

He had never been so happy.

Years passed. Marcus was rebuilt a few times to make him look older, like he was. Just like he was looked over when a new power came in. It wasn't until he was thirteen, that Uncle revealed his chip wasn't like the others. Why he never was sent to train like the others. He was a medical bionic.

And that when he was fifteen, he would be sent to the trainer location to make sure all the others like him were in tip top shape. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

But he prepared, his weary Uncle looking at him with love and compassion he never had from his own father, and protectiveness that he had only know from Marcus's programming, everything changed. They were under attack.

In a whirlwind of chaos, someone had attacked and destroyed the trainer's base. The others like him were on the loose. Running freely among common men. The trainer had escaped to their little hideaway where he fought. He was nestled between Marcus and Uncle while the fighting happened above. In what seemed like hours it had stopped. Then, footfalls. A few sets of them. He curled in more, hiding into the alcove of their hiding place, holding his breath.

"Whoa. This place is a dump," a neaderthalic voice said with amusement.

"It's disgusting," a more feminine voice complained.

"Quiet guys. We don't know who else could be down here," a younger distinguished male voice said.

"Chase is right. Scan the room. I don't want anymore surprises today," an older man with a less raspy voice than Uncle said.

"Over there! Three people."

In no time, Marcus and Uncle were dragged out followed by himself. He stared at three teens, two male, one female, and a man who looked suspiciously like Uncle. He stood for a moment, mouth agape.

"Dougie?"

Uncle groaned at the name.

"It's Douglas Donnie."

"It's Donald Dougie."

"Mr. Davenport, you know them?" The taller male asked.

"Yeah. He's my brother. Douglas Davenport. Who are the boys Dougie?"

"Leave them out of this," Donald hissed.

"Are they Krane's soldiers? Your bionic protectors? Your sla-"

"You leave my sons out of this," Douglas roared. Not one word was spoken. Eyes fell on the two. Marcus, they could see. He, they could not. His skin was so much darker. Nutella like in color, a rich color. His eyes were dark cups of hot chocolate in contrast to Douglas's fading green. His face was rounder and more child like, Douglas was more angular. The only aspect in common was that they were both shorter.

"Who are they?" The girl questioned.

"Douglas. My brother, and his two sons... What are your names?" He asked.

"Marcus," the andriod stated, glaring at Donald. The younger looking boy swallowed nervously.

"Leo," he squeaked. Donald's face contorted to stone hearing his name uttered.

"Leo?"

"That's what he said isn't it?" Marcus hissed, remaining between Donald and his brother. Leo remained still, knowing that everything he had known, was about to change.

**So... Mobbed by another plot bunny. A, Leo ended up with a not so great dad instead of Tasha, leading to him being raised under Douglas. Small world isn't it?**

**If this idea sounds interesting to you, give it a shot. Just let me know so I can read it.**

**And as always, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Leo held onto Douglas and Marcus's shirts witha vice, refusing to let go. He knew that if he did, they would be separated. Something in Donald's eyes gave it away. He didn't trust Douglas. Or Marcus. Especially together. But when his eyes fell on him they were almost... Sympathetic? Pitiful? Leo didn't like it one bit. What did this man know about him? Nothing. And Leo didn't want him to learn anything either.

He had been told when he was younger that if anyone learned of his past, who his mom and dad were, he would be taken back. He didn't want to go back. Not after his dad nearly killed him in a drunken stupor. He was sure his mom wasn't any better considering she left him. He wouldn't go to them. Even if it meant going to jail or juvie for crimes he didn't understand.

He could hear hushed conversation from the front of the plane, where the bionic teens and their, caretaker, were. They were asking questions. Leo listened, keeping his hands tightly wrapped around his family's shirts.

He learned that Douglas was supposedly dead. Obviously not, but still. He was insane. Leo would argue he was just mildly crazy and very eccentric. He learned that the three with Donald, were the first three bionic beings created by his father.

"Did you know?" Leo whispered to not draw the attention of the other bionic beings, "Did you know they were my brothers and sister?"

As Leo referred to all bionic beings near his age as his brothers and sisters, they were no exception despite being raised under different circumstances.

"They were the first. I'm glad I made their lives better."

"Why aren't they with him?"

Leo didn't need to identify him. There was only one man he ever really refered to as him. Krane.

"It was before Krane. When you were just a baby yourself. I had the idea to build better humans. Stronger, faster, and smarter. I had the chance when I liberated them."

And there was no question as to who was _them_.

"It was horrible. Abusive alcoholics and Neglectiful Addicts. They didn't want their kids. So I took them before I heard on the news how an infant was killed by their hands. And you know, it worked. They were free of their parents and better prepared with their bodies. They would have made great soldiers."

Nothing more was said. The trio sat in silence for awhile. When the plane landed, they all grew tense. The door opened as they were all brought out. Adam held Marcus, Bree held Douglas, and Chase had an arm on Leo. Leo averted his eyes from the first bionics. They were... Different. They had abilities that were still locked away. He was itching to get into their coding and release their hidden potential.

That was only one of Leo's abilities. As a child he was naturally curious. Wanting to push the boundaries of anything and everything in front of him. His new enhanced eyes only made that worse. Now he could see the coding, understand it. It made him want to break all the locks and see what it could really do.

But he didn't trust them. They had a problem with Douglas, his Uncle. It made him mad. His uncle was a good man. Still is. And yet they treated like... Like a virus. Like he was a piece of malware that needed to be irradicated. But Donald, who held the most displeasure, also held the highest amount of curiousity when he had heard his name. It was as if he knew a Leo. Or of a Leo. Maybe he reminded him of someone else and had a different name making him confused. It kept coming back to the eyes. For some reason, it seemed like they were begging to know who he was. Who he had been. But why would he even care about any of that? That was one mystery he wasn't quite sure he wanted to solve.

It didn't take long to be taken to a new facility. Leo nearly panicked when he saw Marcus and Douglas being taken to separate rooms. He could handle not being with them. But he was more than a little concerned. He caught Douglas's eyes for a brief moment. He flicked his ring finger up. Leo relaxed.

When he was little, Douglas had taught him that the middle finger was rude and bad. So, Leo would use his ring finger. At first, Douglas would think he was being rude, it wasn't until Leo laughed that Douglas caught on. Over time, the ring finger was used when things looked bad, but we're going to be alright.

He was placed in a small room. One with a bed and a small attached bathroom. Leo furrowed his brows in confusion. Why would they give a prisoner a nice place? And he knew he was a prisoner. Why else would they drag him and his family against their will to this apparently super secret location? He barely noticed Chase leaving until he had heard the door lock shut. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't notice when they had begun to speak softly. So soft that he couldn't hear exactly what they were saying.

"Tasha had a son?" Chase questioned quietly.

"You're kidding right?" Bree asked. Adam just looked amused. Donald sighed glancing over at his wards.

"Yes. Her ex husband received the rights for Leo. Tasha had visitation."

"Why hasn't she seen him then?" Adam asked. Seemingly dumb but the question they all wanted an answer to.

"Because he was supposed to be dead."

"Dead?" Chase questioned.

"Cool! A Zombie!" Adam said a little louder. His siblings shushed him and let Donald continue.

"No. He... Apparently he was on a bus that was being held up. The man... Blew up the bus. They could barely identify any of the bodies. Tasha's ex husband yelled that his son was on that bus. Not one person made it out alive."

"Then why are you focused on that Leo kid?" Bree asked. Silently, Donald pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out a picture. The picture was of Tasha when she was younger. She was pretty, laughing and hugging a small boy who held a striking resemblance to the boy in the back.

"Tasha's son's name was Leo."

"You think that's him?" Chase inquired. Donald didn't do anything for a moment.

"It's a possibility," he muttered softly, more to himself than Adam, Bree, or Chase. He typed something into his personal computer. A picture of Tasha's ex husband appeared. Along with another pretty girl. His new wife.

"New wife, no kids. Living it big in Florida," Donald stated. The information he could get was interesting. Married. Had a kid. Divorced. Got custody of the kid. Kid "dies". Receives thousands of dollars in some sort of deal. Bets it all gambling. Makes it rich. Married the next pretty girl to walk past him.

Donald may not have been a detective, but he could tell there was something horribly wrong with the death of his son and a large fortune coming to him. Especially when his kid seems to be alive.

**Well, this is getting interesting. **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Leo opened his eyes in a dark room. Had his mind not been enhanced, and recalled where he was, he would have had a panic attack. He groaned inwardly though. His body had set a clock for his birthday. It would wake him at midnight to avoid being bombarded by Marcus and Douglas at some ungodly hour. He was fifteen years old. As of now. And he was sitting alone in silence. It was unnatural after living with them for so long.

He groaned as he sat up from the bed.

"Aw, look who's up early?" An incredibly naselly and sarcastic voice quipped. Leo's eyes traced the room, focusing, he could perceive speakers in the wall and ceiling. A certain set of wires popped out at him. An AI. Leo didn't say anything for a moment. Condescending, cruel, and a bit of an attitude. Given that he was in "Donald's" house, he could assume that this was his creation. He was liking Donald a lot less.

"Yes, I am. And I would say the same for you except, you haven't graced me with your presence you remarkable piece of tech," Leo complemented. He inwardly hoped he wasn't showing any sarcasm. This type of tech always seemed to be able to understand the implications of sarcasm. Thankfully, the program seemed amused if not pleased with Leo's flattery. A small screen lit up, revealing a rather simple design for his face.

"You aren't to bad shrimpy. Name's Eddy. I heard you were dragged here by the twerps?"

Leo assumed he meant Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Unfortunately. It was just plain rude to go barging into someone's home like that. How would they like it if I did that to them?"

"Wanna find out?" The program egged on. Leo raised a brow curiously.

"Find out how?"

"I control everything in this place-"

Leo liked the sound of that.

"-and it's always a laugh to scare the twerps."

Another bonus. But he would be caught. And he didn't want that. He wanted to escape with Uncle Douglas and Marcus. Marcus... Wait a minute.

"You really want to scare them?"

"Of course. A little slow on the uptake aren't you?"

Leo ignored that comment for the sake of his new plan.

"You know... I could make it so you could scare them. I could make it so you could walk around like they can."

"Go on," Eddy said sounding intrigued.

"I built Marcus. He has a few extra bodies lying around. Unused! I swear," he added to not offend the potentially sensitive and cynical program, "That you can have. I'll give you the code... If you let me, my Uncle and my brother go."

"And what do I get out of this?"

Wow. What a greedy little shit of a program. Leo had to be frank with himself. It was amusing.

"A body, freak outs, chaos," Leo began trying to think of what this program would want, "The kids out of the house-"

"They'll be out?"

"Uh. Probably. They'd be searching for us so-"

"Alright kid! You talked me into it!"

There was a click at the door. Leo cautiously walked over and lightly pushed it. The door opened with no issue. He stepped outside and saw Eddy on another screen.

"Well? What's the code?"

"First Douglas and Marcus."

The program groaned, unlocking both the doors. Leo rushed into Marcus's room first. A surprised half charged andriod gave a terse grin. Putting a finger to his lips, he followed Leo out of his cell and into Douglas's room. He was trapped in a fitful slumber. Looking around the room, this one looked a lot more like a cell than his room. Bed. Toilet, obviously short term quarters. Leo didn't like the implications. He quietly walked over to Douglas and nudged his shoulder, stirring him from his restless slumber. Tired eyes opened in a bleary foggy gaze. It took a moment for him to realize where he was and who he was with.

He slipped out of the covers quietly. Leo showed his ing finger before he could say anything. Douglas smiled and followed Leo out of his cell. Leo smiled as he saw his temporarily separated family reunited.

"Alright Eddy. The code is Marc-x-314289."

Marcus glared at Leo. Leo placed a lone finger over Marucs's mouth. Still glaring, he remained silent. The floor panels lit up slightly to show the three to their exit. They stepped into the elevator and headed upward. They didn't have long. Technically, the family could be woken up at any time. Even Leo's somewhat siblings. The door opened into a lush living room with kitchen attachment. The room lit by a yellowish moon risen high surrounded by beautiful glittery stars. A perfect night to travel.

Marcus glided across the room effortlessly. Searching for any triggers of traps. Leo may have been able to search, but he wasn't sure how many would be protected from bionic eyes and ears. Though Marcus was an android. He didn't have the same limitations as a bionic person did with his lack of human organs and structure. Mainly, the eyes doubting themselves. Robots didn't usually doubt. If there wasn't a program for it. And being no fleshy muscles to endow, the electronics were much more complex, and more pliable to enhance. He ushered Douglas and Leo toward the door. They followed quietly, soft pattering across the floor. Once they were at the door Marcus opened it.

"Donald?!" A woman screeched. Dark smooth skin and soft dark brown hair. Her eyes widened in surprise. Brown eyes wide in shock. Marcus shut the door and quickly locked it with a click. Locking eyes with one another they darted to the window. Opening the window they jumped hearing a loud alarm. The window slammed shut, lasers blocking the exit. It didn't take long for Donald and the bionic three to appear. Douglas stood between Leo and his brother, while Marcus stood between Leo and Donald's bionic children. A rap of knocking interrupted the little stand off that hadn't even started.

"Wonder who that could be," Adam said walking over to the door.

"Adam no!" Donald yelled. It was too late. Adam unlocked the door and the angry woman stepped inside.

"I come home late. And you have strangers in the house," she growled.

"Tasha. I thought you weren't going to be back till morning," Donald squeaked. The now dubbed Tasha glared at Donald.

"Stacy took over around midnight. So I decided to come home and go to bed. And you have who exactly in our house?" she questioned. Leo hunched over, hiding more behind his family from the woman. His hands grabbed the backs of both Douglas and Marcus's shirt. They stiffened a little but didn't say anything about his behavior. Instead, they took a step back nearly smothering him into the wall. Douglas stared at her for a moment, his eyes darted back to Leo and to her.

"Wait, there were three of you," she stated. Marcus was glad he wasn't human, otherwise he was sure he would have wet himself. She didn't have anything beyond a normal biological human physic. But there was something dangerous about her. She stomped toward them, standing taller than both Marcus and Douglas, she spied the small dark skinned boy beyond them. Pushing Douglas aside (because Marcus was impossible to move) she saw two scared pools of hot chocolate.

She froze. Her hands fell onto his shoulders. Her eyes staring at his face. Tears pooled in her eyes. Her left hand left his shoulder and cupped his cheek. Her lower lip wobbled slightly.

"Leo?" she choked out. Leo opened his mouth. Going slack jawed, he saw a plastic bead necklace under her jacket. A tacky party necklace you could find at any store. But parts were chipped and faded. It was nothing special. But her face, eyes, and necklace...

"Mom?" he squeaked. He was enveloped in her arms. Her left arm wrapped around his neck and her right around his waist. His fingers slipped from both Marcus and Douglas's shirts. He stared ahead hearing her cry, his body going numb. He didn't understand. Didn't she given him up?

He vaguely noticed Adam restraining a surprised Marcus while Bree restrained a conflicted Douglas. But it didn't seem to matter. Not with his once mother acting like a mom should act.

**Tasha has arrived! Next chapter should be interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tasha held her baby tight, peppering kisses in his short black hair. Her tears streaming down her face in twin rivers. Her eyes growing puffy and rathery messy with mascara marring her eyes and cheeks. She moved her hands back to his shoulders. She pushed back to look at her son. Leo cringed slightly seeing her so broken.

"Look at you," she choked out softly, "All grown up into such a handsome young man."

Leo didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say?

"Ms. Donovan-"

"Don't!" She yelled interrupting Douglas, "Call me that. I haven't been a Donovan in nine years."

Leo nearly scoffed. He hadn't been one in eight. Not that she seemed to acknowledge.

"It's Natasha Dooley. I'm Donald's wife."

"You mean there's a woman who can put up with you? Miracles do exist!" Douglas joked. Apparently Donald didn't think it was very funny if his tight line he called a mouth was any indicator. Leo just wanted the tension in the room to dissipate. Why would his mom be here? Was this some sick joke?

No. Douglas may play pranks, but he would never actually try and hurt him. The one time he accidentally went to far was when he tricked him into thinking they were getting a lion. Granted, it was a bit far fetched. But considering he had just arrived and all the fantastic things he had seen and his lack of understanding sarcasm at the time... Well, one night was spent eating Ben and Jerry's while watching cartoons.

"I'll have you know I am very lovable." Donald snarked.

"Oh please. Is that why Ann dumped you? Or Stacy? Or Jessica?"

"One, dumped her, two, couldn't take a joke, and three-"

"You broke up with her because you saw she had spinach in her teeth when she was trying to break up with you so you interrupted her to break up with her. Two, you caught her hair on fire with your "brilliant" invention-"

"That hair style was in need of a high tech hair styler!"

"-And three, she cheated on you with Alfred Jones for three months before you broke up. And you knew about it for two!"

"She said she was helping him study!"

"What would she be teaching that involved having her tongue stuffed down her throat?"

Leo arched a brow in curiosity and amusement. Tasha kept her hands on Leo, but turned her head to her husband?

"Really Donald?"

"Tasha," Donald whined.

"We'll be talking about this," she commented, "But we should be getting to bed."

"Tasha-"

"Ah! Not another word. It's late. We all need our rest. Now where are the rooms?"

Donald's eyes bugged.

"I can take them-"

Tasha glared at her husband, daring him to challenge her.

"-or we can," he corrected. A smug grin appeared on her face. Leo lowered his head. World's. Worst. Birthday. Ever.

"Well this is fun!" A familiar nasily voice chimed in. Everyone turned to face what looked like an eleven year old boy with curly brown hair and matching brown eyes. His face contorted into a smirk. Marcus glared at Leo.

"You disgust me," Marcus grumbled. Leo rolled his eyes.

"You didn't want it. What else was I supposed to do? Toss it out? That was a perfectly good body."

"It was embarrassing!"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed."

"Little brother! I am not little."

"And whose idea was that?"

"Boys." Douglas interrupted them. They both ducked there head in embarrassment.

"Sorry dad-"

"Sorry Uncle," Leo chuckled.

"How accurate," Donald muttered.

"What's a matter shrimpy? Upset I pulled one over on you?" Eddy goaded. Leo held back a laugh.

"Who are you?" Marcus questioned.

Eddy looked over at Marcus. Then at Leo.

"I thought this body was unused! You said it was unused."

"It is unused."

"Marcus wouldn't use it!"

"What can you do in a little kid's body? Nothing!"

"A kid's body!?"

"I said a body. And I gave you one. Unused. Like promised. What about you? Waking everyone?"

"Pft. I only promised to unlock the doors."

"You're an irritating little twit."

"Annoying fleshy."

"Oh god I didn't think Eddy could be any more annoying."

"Calm down tinker bell."

"Tinker bell?" Bree growled.

"You flit like one," Adam admitted. Bree glared at her oblivious larger brother. Chase snickered at the idea of Bree as Tinker Bell. Her glare trailed over to Chase. He rightfully stopped laughing and took on a look of shame.

"Alright. Enough of this. Bed everyone," Tasha demanded.

"You have no say over me!" Eddy yelled triumphantly. He planned on making it a very rough night for her.

"Override code Sandstream."

With that, Eddy's new body fell to the floor, light snores creeping out. Everyone looked at Douglas in amazement, confusion, and in Marcus's case, annoyance.

"I hated that code."

"Good thing I changed it for your current body huh."

Everything seemed to move quickly. Marcus and Douglas were returned to their prior rooms, Eddy was placed where Leo was because Tasha apparently had other plans for Leo. Sitting on the couch, his mom on one side, Donald on the other with the three bionic children sitting on chairs (or lying on the kitchen counter in Adam's case) all snuggled in blankets.

Tasha's arms were wrapped around Leo. Technically he could get out. But he didn't know if he could take on the three teens. He didn't really have the time to unlock the code to use their triton app. And he was tired. Despite being uncomfortable in his once mother's arms, he fell to exhaustion, into a deep slumber cocooned by warmth. His head rolled backward at an uncomfortable angle. Donald, being partially awake. Moved Leo's head onto Natasha's shoulder. She smiled in her sleep pulling her baby boy closer.

Meanwhile, Douglas lay in his own bed. His mind wired, unable to sleep. Of all the insane things to happen. Wasn't she supposed to be dead?

Then again, it wasn't his job to find kids to liberate. Nor buy them off crappy parents. And Krane made it clear no one would look for him. Douglas assumed she was dead given how Krane spoke. Clearly she was alive. Things were looking a lot more complicated.

**Who likes Eddy's new body? I do! Anyways, a little more humor... Hopefully. I hope you all enjoyed and please be so kind as to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Krane wasn't always insane. But he was never the most rational man either. As a child, he grew very aware of human weakness. Namely, in children.

It didn't matter who you were, if you were a kid you were easily a liar. Always making up stories. Always imagining things. Creating obscure reasons as to why you had a broken arm or odd shaped bruise. He never blamed himself. He saw how others were treated. The mean kids always escaped punishment with a well placed smile or praise. They were Angels who could do no wrong.

He didn't blame them. They had an advantage. One his weaker body didn't. He was about ten when he decided he wanted to be better. Faster. Stronger. Smarter than the lot of them. He trained with running. He lifted weights. He studied hard.

But he had only become faster, not the fastest.

He was stronger, not the strongest.

He was smart, but not the smartest.

He grew angrier.

He stole money from different people to pay for supplements. Drugs that were supposed to enhance brain activity and strengthen his body. Adderall and steroids.

They seemed to get him closer. But it wasn't good enough.

When he was twenty, he met his answer. A struggling yet brilliant mind mentioning building better people. He sat and listened to the sad man who apparently had his first three taken from him. He mourned not being able to do more. That he had lost everything when he had lost them. So Krane approached, and made an offer. In silence, he hid Douglas, letting everyone assume him dead. In the open, he took in children. At first, only from people who would otherwise harm them, paying a small price to keep them quiet.

As time passed however, he wanted to feel what the children felt. So far, the had four children. It took a long time to persuade the parents after all.

Douglas was nervous, yet held a certain giddiness to perform on an adult.

If only he knew what would have come of it. Krane was now faster. Stronger. And smarter than any normal human could hope to be. He was better than others. And he liked it a little too much. He liked how he could beat anyone. With glee, he would now gather children much faster, as the parents feared him. A fee tried to defy him, but he got what he wanted. Even if some blood had spilled along the way.

Though if any stuck out in his mind, it was Daniel Donovan. A smart ass with a rather cautious son. Daniel had offered his son in return for not cash, but for a patent on one of Douglas's machines. At least, the money of the patent. At first, Krane would have just killed the insolent man, but his charisma and business savvy added another bonus. He would give Krane any other kids he had for the program. Two kids other than the first from two whores who had thrown the kids at him as his responsibility.

But of the three, he let Douglas keep the first. His mentioning of someone to take his place to watch the bionics should they grow faulty. An assistant. The only one to keep his name. Leo.

After all, a doctor did carry a lion's share of the work.

* * *

Leo opened his eyes quickly. He wasn't in his bed, the portable cot, his or Marcus's capsule or Uncle's couch. He scanned the room noting the three bionic cousin-siblings, Donald Davenport, Uncle's brother, and his own mother. On the ground was also a body of Marcus lying face done on the ground not moving. It almost reminded him of planking with how perfectly locked his body was.

As amusing as the planking Eddy was, he needed to escape. Carefully, he lifted the arms that were wrapped around himself and slid them off his body. He repressed a shiver seeing his mom, and feeling her sleeping on his shoulder. To keep her from waking up, he dragged Donald Davenport to her side for her to sleep on. He stood up slowly. At his feet were the other bionic children. He couldn't walk or he'd step on them. He couldn't jump or they'd hear him. Cringing slightly, he relaxed his body. He felt his molecules seperate as he geo leaped to the elevator.

he held back a gasp from the tension in his body. His legs felt shaky from the lack of practice. He distracted himself from his aches by opening Eddy's ungaurded panel. He began pulling a few strands of the wiring with a delicate touch. Rewiring the circuits to become damaged after one use of the elevator, allowing him to escape to both Marcus and Uncle's prison. The doors opened, bringing more light into the dark room. He could hear someone groaning, disturbed by the light, and quickly slipped inside. He pressed the button to the lab, feeling the desend. He steeled himself to break his small family out. He stepped out into the lab as soon as the doors opened determined to escape.

In his rush however, he stepped on a sensitive tile. The tile opened up, a magnetic net came from below, and pinned him to the metal ceiling. He groaned as he struggled to get out. His form was contorted into half a ball with one leg straight out across the ceiling. With his body contorted as such, he couldn't geo leap. Frustrated with himself, he closed his eyes. He knew there was nothing else he could do until either the magnets were removed, or a battery in the magnets were to die.

Opening his eyes at the realization of a possible battery, he squirmed to get his hand free. He began to try and draw energy from the net.

"Look, I'm sure he's down here." Young Male. Chase.

"And I'm sure Im hungry. I think that taco stand I'd still open." Older male. Adam.

"We'll get tacos later Adam. Look if we can't find Leo than Tasha will be upset." Adolescent female. Bree

"Psh. Only because you want a little brother." Back to Chase again.

"I thought it was because she started calling Tasha mom?" Adam's stupid quip.

"Look it doesn't matter. Let's just find him before he lets Marcus and Douglas out." And Bree's voice getting frustrated and closer. Leo pressed himself closer to the ceiling so he wouldn't be seen. Things weren't looking so good.

**Okay, I was going throught Many different ideas of what to do next. But since I have a very insistant reviewer, I thought I would update with enough to build the story, but not enough to ruin future plans or derail possible ideas.**

**Also, as much as I enjoy reviews, I'm not sure how I feel with someone basically telling me they will review until I update.**

**Getting off topic. Anyway, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Leo made faces hearing them argue beneath him about how to find him. For ten minutes they had been at it. He had stopped pulling energy from the weakened net. The last thing he wanted was for him to fall onto the three originals.

"Like you haven't wanted a little brother?" Bree snarked. Chase raised his brow with smug content.

"I'm already the smartest out of all of us. Why would I want a little brother?"

"So you aren't the shortest anymore?" Adam asked. Bree smiled and gave Chase a look. Chase sputtered indignantly.

Leo rolled his eyes from the ceiling. How petty were they? They didn't act like they were bionic. Well, like the bionic people who was trained by Krane. Or like him. They seemed goofier. Sheltered of sorts. Leo could be goofy, but not like they were. Not when he was doing something important like looking for an escaped prisoner.

Okay so he never had a prisoner to watch, but he had kids who were old enough to be scared and run that he would have to bring back with Marcus. Usually they would calm him down and explain the procedure in the most positive benefits like speed, strength and intelligence. They were doing the right thing.

"Size doesn't matter," Chase argued.

"I don't know. You'd make a great carry on," Adam joked. Leo bit back a groan. God the jokes were terrible. And he thought the short lived bickering between Uncle and Mr. Davenport was bad.

"It doesn't matter!" Chase snapped. Leo felt pressure pinning him to the ceiling relax. He stared in horror as one of the battery powered super magnets had given out. Now it hang from the ceiling uselessly only making the other magnets struggle to deal with the added burden of the weight it held as well as it's own.

He couldn't give the energy back either. His body would age it he powered it, and quite frankly, he couldn't take it back as easily when he was weakened with rapid aging. Add that to the fact that not one of his other brothers or sisters even knew where he was, so no one to restore his energy.

"Look, let's just find Leo," Bree interjected. Chase shrugged his shoulders. He pulled up a computer screen and began typing an array of codes. A blueprint of the house appeared with a red blinking dot. Chase raised a brow curiously.

"That's odd."

"What?"

"The tracker in his shirt collar is saying he's right above us."

Leo grimaced and vowed to destroy the shirt later.

"So wait, back in the living room? That he went to the bathroom and went back to Mr. Davenport and Tasha?"

"Eiter that or he's on the ceiling," Adam commented. Leo tensed his muscles. He was ready to drain the net and jump them. If only for confusion and a means to escape and contact his many siblings.

"Yeah, and I'm sure the pizza fairy will do all your homework if you place a cheese pizza in your capsule," Chase remarked.

"Awesome. Think that she'll mind it's turning green?"

Bree gagged and Chase's face turned a bit green. Leo felt a bit ill himself, but thought it would be funny to leave that as a little surprise for the Davenport household when he escaped with Uncle and Marcus.

"C'mon let's go," Chase grumbled heading toward the elevator. Both Bree and Adam appeared to follow until they were out of sight. That's when the net gave way. Leo helped as he fell onto the floor with the net pinned under his body. He groaned a little as he got back to his feet. He froze when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He eyes darted to the large white and apparently male hand.

"Wow. I didn't know you were a pizza fairy."

Leo turned slowly with a forced grin to see Adam standing behind him with an innocent and yet knowing grin plastered to his face.

"Yes. And I have many other children I need to visit to do their homework."

"Well, that's cool and all but I kind of need help on my geography homework."

"I'll do your geography homework when you go to sleep," Leo falsely promised. He held back tears as he could really smell the age of the pizza.

"Kay. You think you can make me score higher than Chase? It'd be really funny."

"Sure thing," Leo smiled in irritation.

"ADAM!?"

Leo would have jumped if Adam's hand hadn't been holding him in place.

"Oh hey Chase! You were right. The pizza fairy did show up! And it's Leo!"

Leo stared into Chase's eyes slightly nervous. His body tensed seeing the self proclaimed brains of the trio. It wasn't the intelligence that made him tense, but rather his own mind picking at the intricacies of his chip. And the commando app within. With a great mind comes a great madness. Chase's chip had been unfortunate enough to have the madness built in as a second identity. At least, that was how Uncle had described it.

"We should have locked you up," Chase growled. Leo averted his eyes. He hadn't eaten since his lunch yesterday as he, his Uncle and Marcus had been kidnapped before their last dinner together before he was shipped off, and because of that, he didn't have enough energy to attempt escaping until possibly late the upcoming night.

"Like you wouldn't try to escape," Leo stated frostily under his breath. He knew Chase could hear him with his sensitive bionic enhanced hearing, but the brainiac surprisingly didn't react. Only his Uncle and Marcus ever reacted to what he said. Why would his sibling-cousins be any different?

It didn't take long for him to be returned to the living room where Bree Saturday in one plush chair, the ever planking Eddy still face down on the floor, and both Mr. Davenport and his mother sat on the couch, very much awake.

**Idea. How to have a chapter fall into a similar style to the show and yet be so different? Pizza Fairy. Figured it would be more uplifting than the last chapter with learning about Krane and a tiny nugget of information about his father and family.**

**Um. Alrighty then. Readers, please let me know what you think. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Leo was guided over to the couch and placed between his mother and Mr. Davenport. He was taller than his Uncle. And just a bit taller than his dad. Big D. His eyes were droopy with lack of sleep.

He felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders. His mother's arm. He felt her kiss his temple.

"Leo, why did you run?" His mother asked with concern bleeding through her words. Leo clenched his jaw. He didn't have to answer. She lost that right years ago.

"Leo baby. Talk to me."

"I don't have anything to say," Leo replied monotonously.

"You were trying to run with your psycho dad-"

"He is not a psycho!" Leo yelled at Chase, "And he's not my dad!" he spat like dad was the worst curse he could muster with the lack of sleep.

"Leo," his mother tried calming him down. Leo ignored her and continued on.

"He's my Uncle and he cares for me more than my _father_ ever did."

"Leo what are you talking about?" Tasha asked greatly worried with what he saying. He continued to ignore her as he glared at Chase.

"Please, he's a crazy inventive freak who's trying to take over the world."

"That was one time! And Krane kept us locked up for months afterward."

"He did what!?" Leo jumped in his seat hearing, surprisingly, Mr. Davenport's voice yell at the top of his lungs. Leo's eyes bugged at the taller Davenport.

"Locked us up after we attempted to take over the world with a leafblower after not sleeping for three days?" Leo answered.

"How were you going to take over the world with a leafblower?" Adam questioned.

"We may have made it a little stronger than the average leafblower. On the bright side our neighbor finally had a reason to update the kitchen she'd been wanting."

"Awesome!" Adam laughed.

"Adam," Mr. Davenport reprimanded.

"Leo, what do you mean he locked you up?" Tasha asked keeping her eyes on her son.

"Just like it sounds. We stayed in the house for three days unable to leave. Like grounding us."

There was more to it. It was the first time Leo had been introduced to his Trojan app. He had broken Uncle's arm under Krane's orders. Even though he had been comforted by Douglas and assured it wasn't his fault, he still blamed himself for coming up with the leafblower idea after not sleeping for three days. But they didn't have a right to know. Besides, it wasn't that bad.

"That's terrible." She commented, " And that's not grounding. Leo, did they kidnap you?"

Her voice took on a quality he had only heard from Uncle in recent memory. Warm and protective yet dripping with venom. Though Leo didn't know why. She should have known about it. After all she never stopped it.

"They have names," he stated.

"Did Douglas and Krane kidnap you?" Donald asked.

"Uncle didn't kidnap me."

"Did Krane?"

The question hung in the air as if it were a bomb. Kidnapping was such a vague and broad term. Though if they were talking about when he started to live with Douglas after Krane had gained custody, the answer was no. Why did they even care? His mother abandoned him and Krane took him away from Daniel. Really, Douglas was there to pick up the pieces he could find.

"That son of a-"

"Tasha!"

"He took my baby Donald. He took him away."

Leo didn't say anything. But his heart began to hurt. Why was she so emotional? Why did she seem to care? Did it matter really? He'd escape. He'd start a new life with Uncle and Marcus. They'd be happy.

Now if only he could find a way out.

His stomach however had other plans. It grumbled in discontent with the lack of nourishment. His face felt a little warm as he blushed uncomfortably in front of his mother and pseudo siblings.

"Oh. So you're hungry?"

Wow. Apparently awkward statement making ran in the family. Davenport had the same problem Uncle had. He wasn't going to complain though. He needed food so he could use his bionics to escape with his family. He was led over to the open kitchen where Natasha had took it upon herself to make breakfast. She pulled out bacon, eggs and oven ready buttered biscuit dough. She looked like she was feeding an army. Not four teens and two adults. He was also sure that she wasn't going to be cooking for Uncle, Marcus or Eddy.

Well, it wasn't like Marcus or Eddy really needed to eat. It was more of a hobby for Marcus, and Eddy still hadn't actually eaten anything yet given that he had just gotten his own body.

As for Uncle, he was sure that his brother wouldn't starve him if only because he was his brother. But even if that did take time, Douglas always carried food on him. Mints, gum, granola, and a flask inside his jacket full of purple Gatorade. He'd been fine for a while. He just wished it didn't have to be for a while.

He was broken from his thoughts when a plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon and two biscuits, was placed in front of him. He looked over it casually. It seemed like normal food. He focused a little harder. He searched for anything out of the ordinary with the food. For all he knew they were going to drug him and try to remove his chip.

"Hey! You gonna eat that?" Adam asked, followed by a slap on the arm from Bree to get his attention.

"I thought you wanted toast."

"Oh I do. But if he isn't going to eat than I think I can make room."

Leo rolled his eyes. After determine there was nothing wrong with his food, he began to devour the food to get his strength back up. If he wasn't so focused on his food, he may have recognized a glint in his mother's eyes. But he was engrossed in his food and thoughts and missed it.

**Yeppers. An update. Ah, next chapter... The idea that spawned...**

**Anyways, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was after breakfast when Natasha suggested spending some time with Adam, Bree and Chase. She called them his step siblings. Blood and marriage and all that nice stuff. But they were already close with their circuitry. And besides, the blood of the covenant was thicker than the water of the womb. Though technology lasted longer than flowing liquid.

The three bionic teens didn't complain. Adam smiled a charmingly goofy grin feeling quite relaxed. Bree had a friendly, yet sisterly grin as if saying that she knew exactly what he was thinking. Leo briefly wondered how long it had taken her to master that look. Chase, unlike his siblings, didn't smile. He stared at him as if trying to dissect his bionics. And for all Leo knew, he really was.

What did he care? Jis bionics were set up just like all the others. The only real differences were in this chips. And from what Douglas had told him, Chase wasn't a chip reader. But he did have the commando app.

Oh yes, he knew all about that little incident.

Adam and Bree were decent babies, so Uncle had said. Sometimes a bit fussy but not too bad. But Chase had been sickly. He wouldn't eat. He wouldn't go to sleep like Adam or Bree. Even after receiving bionics, he never wanted to eat. He would just cry and grow weak from malnutrition. He had to hook him up to an IV unit when he wasn't eating. In a drastic measure, he altered his chip. Creating a program that would harness baser instincts for survival that would ensure he would eat.

And for a time, it had worked. But a little too well as Chase had bitten Douglas's hands with surprisingly strong gums. Gums that had drawn blood.

Yes, Uncle recalled the story with bizarre fondness. Leo could only attribute it to something a parent could see in their child. He had no fond memories of his father remotely similar to Chase and his Uncle's interaction. And he was sure that his father held no memories of him either, if any, the only one would be him giving young Leo to Krane.

His only fond memories from before Uncle and Krane, were of the holidays. His mom hugging, laughing and kissing him. His dad was smiling enjoying the eggnog. And the hard candy and games he would play with his Grandma Rose.

He didn't stay long with those thoughts. It would only bring him to tears. He was dragged to the couch where the television had been turned on. His eyes widened when he saw what was playing. A grin burst out on his face.

"Yes! Alien Gladiators!"

"Wait, you like Alien Gladiators?" Chase asked.

"Of course!"

Chase didn't say anything more as Bree tried to think of something cool that would drag her new baby brother away from the dorky series.

* * *

Marcus opened his eyes slowly from the bed he had been on. He felt tired, desperately needing a recharge. While sleeping did perserve his energy and food could be broken down to give him small bursts of energy, recharging was the only way to truly be in his peak condition.

But the "sleep" had proved to be worth it.

Being an android had perks that most people wouldn't think about. Like how he could instant message different people with his mind. All the circuitry and they decided to make one of his ancestors a cell phone. A cell phone with a few bionic children on speed dial. What could he say? When Douglas learned about cell phones he designed a watch for each child with the texting capability. Granted, only a few of them had the phone watch. Greatly limited based on when he could make them as well as give them to the bionic children who either visited for Krane under his orders, and a few young children old enough not to lose it.

As it was, he had received messages from his call for help. They had one shot at this. They would not fail. They couldn't. Not with Douglas going to jail, probably. Not with Leo being sent back to his biological family, most likely. And with himself, being ripped for scrap. He had no doubt about that.

He only needed ten hours for the reinforcements to arrive. Give or take a few minutes. He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. He returned to stasis to preserve his battery for escape.

* * *

Eddy was not happy. He felt... He felt something. His joints ached and felt odd moving. Wait, joints? Moving? And why couldn't see the house? He forced himself to see what was going on. He sees the floor. He zoomed out of the floor, no wait... Was he moving?

"Oh. Eddy's up."

"You!" Eddy cried out pointing at Leo. His data bank recalled his deal and interaction with the young male Tasha spawn that gave him a small human like body, as well as his caretaker that knocked his circuits out to shut him down for hours. Leo raised a brow curiously.

"Me?"

"Yes you! You sent me to a faulty body."

"It's not faulty. It's just young."

"You turned me off!" Eddy accused trying to glare at Leo. It only came out as an adorable pout.

"Technically that was Uncle."

There was a tense silence. How far did he mean Uncle? Just as a close adult male? Or as recognizing Tasha's husband and accepting being the step son of Donald?

"Well your Uncle is a right doozy," Eddy commented rolling his eyes. He then went back to glaring at Leo, "Why can't I say bad words?"

"Are you kidding? Little kids have no right using curse words. So you have a filter from your program to your new mouth."

"That stinks! I miss my taunting and creatively colorful language when mocking the rats."

"Well I for one am going to enjoy a non-mocking Eddy."

Leo smirked and locked eyes with Eddy. He lipped some very specific words to him. Eddy's face lit up with glee.

"_Your brain is as dry as the remainder biscuit after voyage_."

Adam, Bree and Chase stared at Eddy in confusion as Leo stifled a laugh.

"Did you just quote Shakespeare?"

"Better. He insulted you old school style," Leo laughed. Eddy gave his own laugh that was rather disturbing listening to it from a child's body.

**Merp. Review please.**


End file.
